Maintaining a reliable computer system with continuous availability may be mandatory for some computer systems or servers. To maintain the continuous availability, a system designer may build reliability, availability, serviceability, manageability (RASM) features to improve overall system reliability and availability. The RASM features may include various degrees of redundancy, error correction, error detection, and error containment techniques employed at different levels in the computer systems and servers.